


Sea Breeze

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: ShuuZo had always wanted to visit somewhere tropical, he just hadn't planned to do it for work. Or alone.





	Sea Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "boat" prompt on the 15_kisses Aquarius table. Massive thanks to Ldybastet for the beta! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Sanrio.

The sea breeze provided some cool relief as it blew through ShuuZo’s hair. He had to admit, he’d always wanted to go somewhere tropical – he just hadn’t imagined it would be for work. That took some of the charm off. As lovely as the sights were, he had little time to enjoy them as he was herded from location to location, filming the “Dream Paradise Idol Special”. Solo, he might add. He didn’t even have the twins with him for company this time. It made for a very lonely holiday.

And now, he was on a boat.

Never in his life had ShuuZo been so grateful for the invention of anti-seasickness tablets to prop up his delicate constitution. He’d spent most of the first half hour or so on the boat waiting for them to kick in and trying desperately not to throw up over the side. Not exactly a look befitting an idol. Or an outtake he wanted to crop up online later…

The special itself wasn’t proving to be too much work. He mostly just had to sparkle at the camera, comment on how beautiful the scenery was – although not as beautiful as his dear fans, of course – and show off whatever the sponsored product for that section was. Simple. Unexpected seasickness aside, anyway. They’d even made some concessions towards the heat and let him strip off some of his usual gaudy get up for something slightly less showy. Although there were, admittedly, still a good number of ruffles on the shirt, and the lei they’d insisted he wear was festooned with enough glitter to blind the unprepared passer-by. ShuuZo had spent about an hour in the shower the previous night trying to scrub off the ring of glitter that had stuck to his neck. He still wasn’t sure he’d got all of it.

So, he thought to himself as he watched the crew haul their equipment around the deck, it could have been worse. It was just a little… dull? Despite all the wonderful sights he was seeing, it seemed a little pointless without the time to actually stop and experience them. When he’d dreamed about visiting here, his plans had been much simpler – just him, a beach, and Rom. They would have spent all day sunbathing, stretched out on the sand and enjoying being away from the noise of the city. Rom would probably have lectured him on how he needed to stay out of the sun, given how pale he was, and insisted on bringing at least a suitcases’ worth of sunscreen along for him. That was fine – ShuuZo would have been happy to put up with all the lectures in the world just to feel those strong hands rubbing lotion into his skin. Maybe they’d have spent some time swimming in the sparkling blue water, even though the salt always meant that ShuuZo’s tail turned into a stiff mess as it dried out. Then at night, they could have found a cheap bar to hang out in, or just stayed in their hotel room and watched the stars. He doubted they’d have slept much. 

ShuuZo’s chest ached at the thought. Somehow, all the expensive hotels and fancy food just didn’t compare.

Would they have managed to spend any time on a boat like this? Looking around at the elaborate fitting, ShuuZo doubted it. Despite that, it was far too easy to imagine Rom there with him all the same. In ShuuZo’s mind, Rom was shirtless, stood behind him with his arms wrapped loosely around ShuuZo’s waist. The wind blowing across his ears became Rom’s breath as he leant down to whisper into them. 

_”What are you doing here, huh, Shuu? I’ve got a bottle of lotion with your name on it and I’m not planning on letting you out of my sight tonight…”_

ShuuZo sighed. Probably not what the real Rom would have said, but he was happy to let his imagination run away with itself. Rom had moved on to his neck, pulling aside the cumbersome lei and pressing kisses to the newly uncovered skin. It was a weak point of ShuuZo’s and Rom used to love to drive him crazy by biting and licking at the back of his neck until he moaned. He could just picture it now, hot sun beating down on the back of his neck, Rom murmuring endearments in between each kiss… Hell, ShuuZo swore he could almost hear Rom calling his name.

_”Shuu… Shuu…_ ShuuZo-san?”

ShuuZo’s eyes snapped open – he wasn’t even aware he’d closed them. The crew were standing around staring at him, most likely wondering why the star had decided to space out at the start of filming. Could he get away with blaming seasickness? They didn’t need to know the tablets were working, right? Luckily, the thick layer of foundation probably covered his flushed cheeks…

The cameraman coughed politely. “We’re ready to start, ShuuZo-san.”

“Ah! How utterly unprofessional, I can only assume the heat is stopping me from being my usual sparkling self! Ready when you are, my darling crew!”

The cameraman nodded, and the crew bustled back in to life. With more than a hint of regret, ShuuZo made a mental note not to let himself drift off like that again in the future. It was a nice dream, but one he’d have to put aside for now. 

“Welcome to the next dazzling instalment of the Dream Paradise Idol Special! Are you ready…?”


End file.
